joontropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kölnebäcken
Kölnebäcken was the 15th game in the main PBS series. This PBS was one of the biggest PBSes ever and is considered to be one of the best PBS games in the entire series. Locations * City Centrum ** Apartments *** Mekadon *** AndrewML1702 *** 11Denver22 *** Sirhandle3 *** Joonas08Joonas *** AlphystheLizard *** TheOneTestingAccount ** City News Board ** Mall *** Joontropolis (abandoned) *** Jim's Phone Repair *** Cinema *** Arstotzka (abandoned) *** Unknown Food Place (closed) *** Denn Co. Scientific Research & Technological Items *** Dr. Mecha (incomplete) *** Sears Connection *** The Generic Corp. Department Store *** Generikb's Department Store *** Al's Waifu Plush Shop (closed) *** DanTDM Factory (closed) *** Space For Sale (former ATL store?) ** Long Rectangular Building (former Number One base) ** Dollar General, Royal Mail (Former Joontropolis/JoonPOST facility) *** Document Room *** Boss's Office *** Storage *** Factory (inaccessible) *** Delivery Dock *** Royal Mail (former JoonPOST) dock ** Olerex (formerly Statoil, Joontropolis) ** The Museum of Joonas ** Denn Co. Factory ** Garages ** City Centrum Tunnelbana Station ** Kolnebacken Railyards ** Mike's Car Dealership (abandoned) ** Joontropolis/NOTTropolis Building ** Johnny's Chicken Barn (former) ** Abandoned Garage ** AML Research & Innovation (formerly Drewand Inc.) ** Construction Site ** TF6 Radio (destroyed) ** Car Dealership ** Build Kit Building/"Storage" ** Sears ** Niantic Corporation HQ (former) ** Car Sale Lot *** Sled Hill ** the election house ** Youtuber House (former) ** Junkyard ** Rocky's Gym ** Construction Site with Wrecking Ball ** Trump Tower ** Construction Site (former) ** K-Mart (former) ** Tunnel Snake Sanctuary (former) ** Quarry *** Server Farm (destroyed) * Train Bridge to Commercial District * Road Bridge to Commercial District * The Commercial District ** Joonas08Joonas's Hideout ** RBLXDev HQ (abandoned) ** "abandoned pls dont enter or youll get shrekt" ** Living Spaces (WIP) ** Blockbuster Video (abandoned) ** ATL Studios Store ** Commercial District Construction Site ** City Builders Supplies ** City Builders HQ 2.0 ** GenerikB's Department Store ** Walmart ** Golden Skyscraper (former) (purpose unknown) ** Motels *** Joonas08Joonas (former) *** TheOneTestingAccount (former) *** AlphystheLizard and Amethyst (DK) ** Sirhandle3's Trailer House ** Joontropolis Store ** JoonGAS ** Test Tech ** JoonMart ** Joontropolis Oil Wells ** Dollar General (WIP) ** Dollar Tree (WIP) ** Al's Plush Waifu Shop ** Joontropolis HQ (WIP) ** Skyscraper (WIP) ** Rent-A-Car ** Commercial District Tunnelbana Station ** Soviet Building (former) * The Industrial District ** Arstotzka Building (destroyed) ** Unknown Industrial Building ** Denn Co/AML Facility(?) ** Industrial District Tunnelbana Station (WIP) * Trash Dump Trivia * The apartment building design is identical to the design of the apartment building from the Dark 120. Interestingly, Joonas08Joonas's room was an identical replica of his room in that very PBS. The parking lot is also the same and the lobby is almost identical as well, the only differences being some paintings. ** Joonas08Joonas was eventually forced to evacuate as his apartment was filled with toxic gasses after a failed chemistry experiment. He moved to the Commercial District as Trump took over the city centrum. * The car dealership's design is identical to the design of the car dealership in Building a CITY, except the rear car lot is smaller and is fenced in. * The city is divided into three districts - the City Centrum/Main District/Downtown, the Commercial District and the Industrial District. ** There may have been a fourth district called the Suburban District, which would have likely contained regular residential houses. This is evidenced by a "Suburban District" sign that can be seen in the Kolnebacken Railyards. * The biggest event of the PBS was the election based off of the real 2016 USA election, with an election building being built where you could vote. Donald Trump won the vote, receiving so many votes that they flew out of the door. His first action was to build his Trump Tower (the tallest building in the game), and after that he immediately built a giant wall, isolating the City Centrum from all the other districts and blocking everyone in. Mostly everyone escaped from the Trump zone, with some people escaping when the gate to block everyone in, and some people leaving in business trucks (with AlphystheLizard and TheOneTestingAccount leaving in an old KMart(?) truck). Once you left the Trump zone, you could not go back (with signs even saying "POINT OF NO RETURN" and guard checkpoints at the only exit to make sure no one escapes). ** However, people quickly realized that they wanted to access the City Centrum again as they had forgotten items, wanted to visit their old properties again, etc. Ideas were quickly being made on how to get back to the City Centrum and back without getting caught by Trump. The first successful attempt was a tunnel made into the Quarry (part of the occupied zone) and another tunnel into the city from the junkyard, however this was quickly caught by Trump and the tunnel into the quarry was filled in. ** The second successful attempt and the most used method of getting into the City Centrum was thought up by Joonas08Joonas and involved the abandoned elevated railway bridge - a ramp was built so you could access the bridge with vehicles from the road and drive them onto the bridge, then you could drive on the tracks over to the Mall and get off of the track via another ramp, and enter the mall through a hole into the abandoned Arstotzka store. You could leave the mall with a car as the doors of the mall stores and the mall itself were wide enough to let vehicles pass by. The bridge was partially destroyed by Trump later on to deter people getting back in, but another ramp was built across the river near Joonas08Joonas's house. ** There were also holes made into Trump's wall to get in, however this was risky as the wall was ridiculously thick and hard to blow through, there was a high risk of getting detected and the wall could be repaired while you were in there, leaving you stuck in the Trump zone. ** There were also some other less used methods, such as ramps or planes. * This PBS takes place in the winter, being the first and the last PBS to do so. While there is no snow or ice on the roads, almost every building roof has on it and there is a giant frozen sledding hill. * This PBS takes place in the fictional country of "Estonisweden", a country based off of Estonia and Sweden. Interestingly, cars can be spotted with both Estonian license plates and Swedish license plates. * The name of the city (Kölnebäcken) is made by a random city name generator with the Swedish cities option and with a few letters changed around. Translating the name of the city to English results in "cologne pelvic". * The Youtuber from PBWJ08J IV returns in this PBS, having a house that also got destroyed due to him being too loud. He reviewed Tunnelbana Simulator 2017 at one point, calling it terrible and contributing to the downfall of Joontropolis. The Youtuber was sighted in the Commercial District with fan mail letters all around him by the end of the PBS. * The Commercial District had a Blockbuster Video location, however this was abandoned shortly after being poo'd on by the Poo Pants van. There are several Simpsons Movie DVDs in the abandoned Blockbuster building. * The Virtual Reality Center from Dark 120 was actually supposed to return in the Commercial District, however it was never finished. The building was eventually turned into the Joontropolis HQ. * In this PBS, Joontropolis almost went bankrupt after having a horrible launch of their newest game (Tunnelbana Simulator 2017). The Joontropolis store in the mall was closed down for not paying rent, the large golden Joontropolis building was sold to Dollar General and the JoonPOST section to Royal Mail, the JoonGAS gas station was sold to Statoil and almost all other property (Joontropolis trucks, etc) were sold or abandoned. Eventually, Joonas08Joonas tried to restart the company, with his first purchase being a derelict used truck (that worked however), with Joontropolis drawn onto it in marker. He bought a small island in the middle of the river after discovering that it had oil on it and he started drilling oil, eventually expanding his operation and buying several oil wells. The oil rigs were so successful that he had his company back again, and built new property in the Commercial District - another Joontropolis store, a JoonMart, a JoonGAS gas station and more. * This PBS is the first appearance of Johnny's Chicken Barn. At one point, the chickens broke out of the barn and overtook the Joontropolis building. Later on, the barn was abandoned and destroyed. * The PBS was attacked by the Soviet Union at one point early on in the PBS - marching into the city with a lot of soldiers followed by Soviet tanks. They attacked and damaged several buildings, and then took over the city (raising a Soviet flag). Eventually, the US Military came and attacked back with their own tanks. A lot of people were killed in the attack and the city was eventually destroyed by Nuclear Bombs - of course, the city was evacuated before that happened. The game was eventually reverted to the state it was before the bombs happened and the PBS continued on as normal. ** Several Soviet tanks can still be found around the map - most notably a rusted out tank with Soviet weaponry that can be located behind the Joontropolis garages in a gated off area, and also another mostly destroyed tank that can be found at the trash dump. * This PBS is the origin of the Number One PBS meme. For more information, check out the PBS Memes page. ** At one point, there was a "Number One HQ" building. However, it was a fake, as when you opened the door of it, you would get Rick Rolled and the building blew up. * This PBS is the origin of the Pokemon Go Kid PBS meme. For more information, check out the PBS Memes page. * There was a Niantic Corporation HQ originally on the site where the Car Sale Lot can be located nowadays. It had a reception and a server room. Eventually, the server room was destroyed by terrorists, leading to the demolition of the Niantic HQ. After this, the Pokemon Go kids disappeared. * There was a car sale lot built on the site of the demolished Niantic HQ. It was run by Joonas08Joonas and it was illegally operated (during the occupation of Trump, it essentially served as a junkyard that sold illegal junk). On the last version of the PBS, the sale lot had a Denn Co. truck, destroyed JoonPOST van frame, destroyed City Builder truck frame, 4 door sedan, rusted JoonPOST van, red Delorean UTE, City Builder truck, rusted Delorean UTE, Fancy Dinner Cart, station wagon (missing side windows), tow truck, rusted bus frame, two rusted Delorean frames, gold blocks, two speakers, a dresser, two rifles and various signs (Niantic Corporation, Pokemon GO, Beaned, Glory to Arstotzka, "you dang fool you didn't pay your rent lol") in it. * The subway network (Tunnelbana) on this map is actually functional - if you got on a Tunnelbana train, it would teleport you to the destination printed on the sign of the train. However, the only train that worked was the one to the Commercial District and vice versa, since the City Centrum and Commercial District stations were the only complete ones. ** The Tunnelbana is inspired by the subway network of the same name in Stockholm, from when Joonas08Joonas went on a trip to Sweden in July 2016. The trains are also inspired by the modern rolling stock of the Tunnelbana (Bombardier C20). ** The City Centrum station is the biggest station of the Tunnelbana, being completely underground (ironically being the only underground station of the ''Tunnel''bana) There were working escalators, a platform area, a shops area and what would have been an info board. It was planned to have shop areas you could rent out and build shops in, however this was never completed. The area where shops would have been can still be seen. ** The Tunnelbana network was affected by Trump's occupation, as it was completely closed down as the result of the Wall being built and outside connections being blocked off. The City Centrum station was closed down and the tunnel to the Commercial District was blocked off. Since the Industrial District was not complete at the time, this lead to the Tunnelbana practically being abandoned. * There was another car dealership owned by Mikesdude near the Kolnebacken railyard. It sold only one vehicle - an Ute version of the Delorean. It sold very few units and so the company went bankrupt, however Delorean Utes can very rarely be spotted around the city, mostly as destroyed and rusted out chassises in the junkyard. * The Museum of Joonas features a lot of history and pictures of Joonas08Joonas, generally screenshots and photos related to him (stuff like photos of his PC, old Roblox screenshots, train photos, etc). An interesting exhibition is the evolution of Joonas08Joonas's avatar, as seen on the front desk. * The city was attacked by Tunnel Snakes several times - notable attacks include when the snakes were poo'd on by the Poo Pants truck and got angry and started attacking the city. At one point, "Cotton Eye Joe" whacked one of the snakes with a stick and got killed. "Mr. Sandman" was also killed by a tunnel snake. One of the tunnel snakes involved in the attack attempted to get to the Soviet tank located behind the JT garages, but it failed. * There is an elevated train track connecting the City Centrum and the Commercial District. This bridge later proved to be important in sneaking into the Trump-occupied City Centrum when it was inaccessible. ** It is unknown if the train track belongs to the Tunnelbana, but it is likely that it doesn't as freight trains were seen moving on it on several occasions. *** On one occasion, two freight trains collided head-on near the current location of the Sheetz gas station. This destroyed part of the bridge and potentially the old gas station(?) *** On another occasion, a freight train went on the (what was thought to be) abandoned bridge and hit one of the bumps made for accessing the bridge by car, derailing, falling into the river and partially destroying the bridge. The remains of the destroyed locomotive can still be seen in the river and some of the semi trailers it was pulling are still abandoned next to the crash site. ** The bridge was later partially destroyed by Donald Trump as it was discovered that people could sneak past the wall by going on the track. However, the bridge is still accessible from Joonas08Joonas's last house which was built next to it. * This PBS was the origin of the Bean Man PBS meme vehicle. For more information, go to the PBS Memes page. ** The Bean Man's final resting place is the incomplete Wal-Mart store, where his rusted out body (missing wheels) can be found surrounded by several rusted out cans of Heinz Baked Beans. * The Arstotzkans played a large role in this PBS, but they disappeared when the Arstotzka building was destroyed and they have never appeared in a PBS since. For more information, go to the PBS Memes page. * The Poo Pants truck returns in this PBS, attacking on several occasions and leading to the demolition and abandonment of several buildings (i.e Rocky's Gym). * This PBS is the origin of the Hacker truck meme vehicle. More information on the PBS Memes page. * GenerikB returns in this PBS, first spotted taking over the Generic Corp. Department Store. When the store was taken back, he built the "GenerikB's Department Store" right next to the Generic Corp Department Store. Later, he built his own store building on the former site of the golden skyscraper when he was forced out of the City Centrum due to Trump taking over. * This PBS is the origin of the Joontropolis Vaporwave Van. The van was later used to fight against Trump when he was attacking the Commercial District. * There is an abandoned laboratory you can enter by a shack with "abandoned pls dont enter or youll get shrekt" sign on it. According to logs found in the lab, the laboratory was abandoned and mostly destroyed when the "incident" happened. It is unknown what the incident was, but it can be assumed that it was invaded by a species they were housing when "the containment cells broke". It can be assumed that the Tunnel Snakes of the city originate from this lab, as there is an inaccessible Tunnel Snake Research and broken Tunnel Snake Containment area with a sign near it noting that "it escaped" and "i think it went for the exit". There is also a log mentioning "the red eyes at the end of the tunnel", referring to the Red Eyes Monster PBS meme. * This PBS is the origin of the City Builder truck. More information on the PBS Memes page. * At one point, the unknown golden skyscraper started to collapse as it had been abandoned and unmaintained for a long time. The Commercial District was evacuated and the building collapsed, raining debris all over the Commercial District and the river, which was eventually cleaned up. * There were at least two snowstorms on this PBS, which snowed the streets in and blocking the streets off. Snowplough trucks were important during the snowstorms, as they would clear the streets of snow. Snowstorms always caused the city to have a blackout and they always happened at night. At one point, TheOneTestingAccount got stuck in the K-Mart during the snowstorm. He was rescued, but the K-Mart suffered heavy damage and was destroyed. * At one point, there was a Tunnel Snake Sanctuary building, housing several tunnel snakes in a safe environment so they wouldn't attack the city. It is unknown what happened to this building - it was most likely destroyed in a tunnel snake attack at one point. * On the site where the former Joontropolis building (now Dollar General & Royal Mail) was, used to be a large K-Mart store. It was sadly destroyed in a snowstorm. * There were six stray dogs located in the City Centrum. It is unknown how they got there, but one of the dogs was in the fountain in the mall and one of the dogs is still in the Kolnebacken railyard. The other former locations of the dogs are unknown, however one of the dogs was adopted by 11Denver22. There is a stray cat in the alleyway next to the City Centrum Tunnelbana station. * There is a huge hole in the front wall of the Wal-Mart store with fire around it. This is caused by a plane crashing into the building. The plane wreck was cleaned up, but the hole remains to this day. * Rent-a-Car (in the Commercial District) was a place where you could rent a car, drive it around and return it to any Rent-a-Car location. The rental cars are easily indistinguishable by being painted white with a black Rent-a-Car sign on the hood. There were supposed to be several Rent-a-Car locations all over the map, however this never happened due to Trump's wall being built before that. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2016 games Category:PBS games Category:NoBakDoor PBS games